


Candy Canes

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Spirit: 2014 Holiday Collection [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Almost smut, Candy Canes, F/F, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity likes candy canes. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to zombie-jes from tumblr for the prompt! (Because Jes is the worst and got me into the Arrow fandom after we lost Sara what a meanie right?????)

"So Sara, think you could kill someone with a candy cane? You know, if you had to.” Felicity’s holiday spirit was starting to affect her work. Also, candy canes are awesome. Candy canes have to have more than one use. She’s considered coopting candy canes for Hanukkah, just stealing them for no reason other than they are delicious.

Sara looks up from where she was fighting with Diggle, her arms working independently of her mild amusement as she turns to Felicity. “Easily,” she replies. “Why?”

Felicity shrugs. “No reason. I just always felt like candy canes were dangerous. And kind of sexy.” She pauses. “Because of the licking thing. Not that I’m thinking of licking things, I just.” She stops.

“And you’re still cute,” says Sara. “Dig, I’m good for the day. You can head home.”

Felicity watches some sort of wordless exchange between the two of them that she makes the executive decision not to interpret, and returns to her work. There’s a lot Felicity needs to do before the holidays, and only half of those things include getting presents for the dweebs she works with.

“Hey, Felicity,” says Sara’s voice after about ten minutes, and when Felicity turns, Sara’s grinning at her, her tongue licking up the side of the candy cane.

Felicity tries to say hi but it comes out as, “That’s a candy cane.”

“Uhuh,” Sara says, walking toward Felicity. There was something about Sara Lance that was fluid and floating, like she went everywhere deliberately but gracefully.

Felicity swallows hard as she tries to keep her eyes on Sara’s face, but not on the candy cane which, okay, Sara’s now got her lips wrapped around.

“You see,” says Sara, settling herself in Felicity’s lap, kneeling just above the skirt of Felicity’s dress, “the thing about candy canes,” she drags her lips up the side of the candy, “is that if you work at it enough, “you can get it to a point.”

“Like a shank,” Felicity blurts out, “a popular prison weapon.”

Sara stops dead in her tracks, and looks at Felicity like she’s never seen her before. “I’m never gonna figure you out, am I?” Sara asks quietly. Felicity doesn’t know what to say to that, but Sara’s in leggings and a sports bra and in her freaking lap in the middle of their little nerd headquarters, and Felicity would be lying if this hadn’t been in her fantasy bank for the past year. Sara leans closer to Felicity, tongue darting out to lick at her lips. “I like that.”

Felicity exhales and it’s shaky.

“Am I making you nervous?” Sara asks quietly, and she places one hand on the back of the chair, right next to Felicity’s head.

Felicity shrugs. “Nervous isn’t exactly my word of choice right now.”

Sara’s smile turns a little dark, and she licks up the candy cane again, drawing it out, and Felicity finds herself sure that she’s going to lose it if she doesn’t taste that peppermint soon.

“So I’m going to kiss you now, because you are ruining my life,” Felicity says, and before she can think about it, she tilts her head up.

She was right. Sara’s lips are sweet and cold, and Felicity hears the candy cane clatter to the floor as Sara braces herself on the chair, kissing as good as she’s getting.

Felicity isn’t sure if she’s alive right now, frankly, because if she were alive, she would probably not be dancing her fingertips along the Canary’s bare back.

“Just grab my ass already,” Sara laughs into Felicity’s mouth. And the gasp Sara lets out as Felicity does as she’s told, well. That’s when Felicity knows she’s alive. Because even heaven couldn’t have come up with that.


End file.
